I'll take care of you
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Jade gets sick and Beck takes care of her. First fanfic.


I'll take care of you

Characters: Jade West

Beck Oliver

Andre Harris

Tori Vega

Summary: Jade wakes up one day and realizes she is sick. It's up to her amazing boyfriend Beck Oliver to make her feel better.

For the rest of Hollywood, California, that March day started off like many others. Kids going to school, people heading to work, but for Jade West, that day was not like every other. She had woken up at 4 a.m. with the worst stomach ache she had had in a long time. She tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. At 5 she suddenly realized why she felt so bad as she made a mad dash for the bathroom. She flushed the toilet and groaned. She had caught the stomach flu that had been going around Hollywood Arts. Most of her friends had already had it. She figured she probably caught it form Cat who had thrown up all over her the day before. As Jade made her way back to bed she contemplated calling Beck. However, it was only 5:30 and she didn't want to wake him. She knew school was out of the question. She tossed and turned in bed trying to get comfortable. She could tell she had a fever and was sweating. Her head was pounding and her stomach was churning. Right as she got comfortable, her stomach gurgled and sent her running for the bathroom again. By the time she finished, brushed her teeth, and went back to bed, it was 6:30. She knew Beck would be there in a half hour to pick her up for school. She decided to text him and tell him not to come because she was not going to school.

**To Beck:**

**Hey babe, don't come get me today. I'm not coming to school.**

**To Jade:**

**Why not?**

**To Beck: **

**I caught the bug that's been going around.**

**To Jade:**

**Aw babe, hang on. I'll be there in 5.**

**To Beck: **

**No don't come over. I don't want you to get sick again.**

Beck never answered her. He was in his car and on the way to her house. He knew her parents were gone and wanted to help her as much as he could. He knew how vulnerable she was when she was sick. He recalled the last time she was sick and her telling him that all she wanted was her mom and stuffed rabbit, Bun-bun, she had had since she was 4. He arrived at her house and let himself in using his key she had given him the year before. He walked up the stairs and heard her throwing up in the bathroom. He went in and grabbed an elastic hair tie. He tied her hair out of her face and gently rubbed her back. After about 2 minutes, she stopped throwing up and leaned back. He held her for a minute as she cried. "I feel so bad and I know I look gross. How can you even look at me?" She asked through her tears. He wrapped her up on his warm embrace and said calmly and soothingly "Babe, you are always beautiful. I love you and just want you to feel better. I don't care how you look which by the way, right now, you look better than Tori does most days." This made Jade smile. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. But, even with his love and care, she still felt horrible. Her head felt like someone was playing a steel drum inside it. A single tear fell down her cheek. "What's wrong, babe?" Beck asked. "I just feel really terrible and my stomach is in knots and my head is pounding and I feel freezing but I'm sweating and I just feel bad," she sobbed. Beck picked her up and carried her into her room. He thought about the crying girl in his arms. Most people at school would not believe Jade West cries. But the truth was she cried more than most people knew. She cried when her dad didn't go to the play she got the lead in. She cried when she didn't get a part in a play. And above all she cried at least once a week just because she didn't feel pretty or special. He was always there for her to offer her a shoulder to cry on and some comforting words. But more important than any of those things, he offered her the one thing she always needed, love. Beck's mind was brought back to reality by Jade's moan. He looked at her and realized her face was slightly green. Knowing he couldn't get her to the bathroom in time, he grabbed a garbage can and handed it to her. She took it and immediately threw up in it. He rubbed her back and put his hand on her clammy neck. He felt so bad for her. He wished her could be sick instead of her. When she finished, she handed him the garbage and lay down. She felt horrible. She really wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep forever. She wouldn't wish this on anyone, even Tori Vega. She opened her eyes and realized Beck was gone. "Great," she thought, "he left because I'm so gross." But just then Beck reappeared in her room with an ice pack and a glass of water. She smiled. He was the best boyfriend ever. He set the glass down next to her and placed the cloth on her fevered head. She sighed because it felt amazing. "Here," he said, "drink some of this. Not too much though, because it might upset your stomach." "Thanks," she said hoarsely. The water felt amazing on her raw throat. That is, until it hit her stomach. Then it felt awful as it made its way back up. Beck noticed and grabbed the garbage can, which he had washed out. She took it and began to throw up the water. When she finished she set the can down and put her head between her knees. Beck hugged her and held her for a minute before she realized she needed to get to the bathroom or there would be a huge mess to clean up. "Beck," she whispered, "bathroom." Confused, he handed her the garbage can. She shook her head and then he understood. As he helped her up she lost control and had a huge accident all over her bed and the floor. Mortified, she ran as fast as her weak body would carry her into the bathroom and locked the door. She sat on the floor and sobbed. "That was it," she thought, "he'll never love me again. I'm such a mess. I cant even make it into the bathroom without going in my pants." Just then, she realized she was about to have another accident. Quickly, she made her way to the toilet and relieved herself. Her stomach burned. She spent five minutes on the toilet. By the time she finished, she had no energy left. She realized she would have to go back and clean up the mess and change her clothes. She went back in her room, she saw Beck cleaning up her mess. She cried. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Babe, it's ok," he comforted. "No it isn't" Jade cried, " I made a mess on the floor and you are cleaning it up and you held my hair back when I was sick and got me water and… and … what did I do to deserve you?" "Oh Jadey-girl, don't cry. I don't know what I did to deserve you. You are sweet and a good actress, a phenomenal singer, and so special. Jade, you are the best girl friend ever," Beck said. She looked up at him and smiled. Then he said "Why don't we get you changed and into the spare room bed. Then I'll come back and clean up you room. Then I'll go make some tea and get your favorite movie_, Newsies_." "Ok," Jade nodded. She still felt really bad, but Beck was able to help her feel a little better. He helped her get into the bathroom to take a shower. Then he cleaned her sheets and carpet. When she was done and dressed, he helped her into the extra bedroom. He put the garbage can next to the bed. Just before he went downstairs, he noticed a familiar green color in her face, quickly, he helped her into the bathroom. She threw up, and then began to dry heave. Tears stung her eyes. After about two minutes, she stopped. As soon as she did, Beck grabbed her and held her while she calmed down. Then he carried her into the extra room. He turned on _Newsies_, and went downstairs. When he got back she was sound asleep. He left the tea warmer next to her bed and sat down in a chair. He watched the movie until he heard her stir. He went and got the thermometer and took her temperature. It was 101.4. Not great but better than the 102.7 it had been when he got there. She asked for some tea and he gladly poured her a small cup. He was glad she had finally asked for something to drink. She drank a few small sips before handing him the cup and lying back. She waited to see how her stomach would hold out. Twenty minutes past and she still felt ok. She took the cup and drank the rest of it. About ten minutes later she realized she drank it to fast for her sensitive stomach. She moaned and Beck looked over at her. Seeing the grimace on her face, he quickly grabbed the garbage can and handed it to her. She quickly grabbed it and began to throw up the tea she had just finished. Just like before, he rubbed her back and whispered gentle calming words into her ear. When she finished, he helped her into the bathroom and let her brush her teeth. Then he took her back to bed. "I guess it was a little too soon for that," he said to her. "You think," she said back. He climbed in to bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She winced a bit and he immediately removed his arms. "Does that hurt?" he asked. "No, but my stomach feels like someone turned it inside out and I need to go to the bathroom. Can you walk me to the bathroom, please?" she said in a pitiful, urgent voice. He get up and took her into the bathroom, then left her alone to do her business. When she finished, he went back and helped her back into bed. She promptly fell asleep. He took this opportunity to text Andre and let him know where he and Jade had been all day.

**To Andre:**

**Hey man.**

**To Beck:**

**Hey where have you been all day?**

**To Andre:**

**At Jade's taking care of her. She caught that bug we had last week.**

**To Beck:**

**Awe. Tell her to feel better. That bug is the worst.**

**To Andre:**

**Thanks man. Hey can you get our homework and some soup and bring it by after school?**

**To Beck:**

**Yeah, sure. I'll be there around 4.**

**To Andre:**

**Thanks man, see you then.**

Beck put his phone away and went back upstairs to check on Jade. She was sleeping. Her hair in a loose pony tail spread out all over her pillow. Her face had the sheen of sweat only seen on a person with a fever. She looked so beautiful. He couldn't believe she was his girlfriend. He loved her so much. Just then, she began to stir. She woke up and smiled at him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked gently. "Yeah," she said, "I mean my stomach still hurts pretty bad and my head is pounding, but I don't feel like I'm going to throw up every five minutes so that's better." "Yeah I guess it is," he said with a chuckle. Just then the doorbell rang. "Who is that?" Jade asked. "Oh, that must be Andre. He is bringing over our school work and some soup for you." "Oh, that's nice of him," she said. "Yeah, let me grab the door," he said. Beck went downstairs and opened the door. He let Andre in and took the soup from him. "Thanks so much man. You have no idea how much she needs this. I swear, her parents never go shopping or something," Beck said. "Well, I have to go," Andre said, "I have to go work on a project with Tori, Robbie, and maybe Cat, but I don't know if she'll be there because she wasn't feeling good today." "Alright man, well have fun," beck said as he let Andre out. "See you later and tell Jade to feel better." "Will do. See you later." Beck put the soup in the fridge, and went back up to see his sick girlfriend with a cup of ice water. She was sitting up in bed watching TV. "Hey," she said weakly "how was Andre?" "He's good. He had to go work on a project with Tori, Robbie, and maybe Cat, but she wasn't feeling good today so he doesn't know if she'll be there." "Oh I hope she doesn't have this bug I have because it really stinks," Jade said. "I know babe, but hopefully you'll feel better soon," Beck said. He pulled her close to him and hugged her. Then he handed her the glass of water and told her to drink some. She did and then waited to see how her stomach would react. After a half hour, she decided to drink a little more. Her stomach reacted alright to that so Beck decided to make her some soup. She ate some of that and by the time she was done, she felt exhausted and fell asleep until 2 in the morning. She woke up suddenly with a churning in her stomach she ran to the bathroom as quietly as she could trying not to wake Beck. She got to the bathroom and started throwing up. When she finished, she had no strength to get up so she fell asleep on the bathroom floor. That's where Beck found her a half and hour later. He gingerly picked her up and carried her back to bed. He noticed she seemed warmer. He took her temperature and realized her was correct. Her fever was now 102.1. Better than the morning before, but worse than the previous afternoon. He got into bed next to her and pulled her close. He was so worried about her. His flu had only lasted 12 hours. Hers had lasted for almost 24 and still wasn't over. He kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you" into her ear. They both slept until 9am when she woke up confused. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the bathroom floor. Now she was in her bed being held by her boyfriend. She smiled as she figured out what he had done. She decided to let him sleep for a few more hours, but he woke up when he felt her move slightly in his arms. "Good morning," he said, "How are you feeling?" "Well, I am sore and I still have a bad headache, but my stomach is settled which is good," she answered. "That's good," he said, "let me take your temperature." He did and it was 101.7. "It's going down," he said, "but it's still not where it should be." Jade was confused. "Wasn't my last temperature 101.4?" she questioned. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I took you temperature last night when I put you back in bed. It was 102.1," he explained quickly. She smiled. She loved him so much. He went downstairs and made her some toast. She ate it carefully testing her stomach to see how sensitive it was. She was able to keep it down. They spent the rest of the morning watching old movies together. For lunch, he warmed up some more soup. She ate half a bowl without much complaining. He tried to get her to eat more but her stomach had started hurting again so he didn't push it. They lounged around for most of the afternoon. Her fever went down to 100.9. She had some crackers and a popsicle for lunch. They were both asleep by 9pm. She woke up at 2 and knew something was up. Her stomach hurt, but not like it had before. She went to the bathroom and quickly discovered what the problem was. Her "monthly friend" had come to visit. Her cramps were worse than they had been in years. She took care of her business and went back to bed, but she couldn't sleep. She was exhausted at 6 when the alarm went off for them to get up for school. They both took a quick shower and ate some fruit and toast for breakfast. On the way to school, her stomach started churning. She brushed it off as nothing. When they got to school they headed straight for their first class with Sikowitz. Her stomach ache got worse, but she tried to ignore it. As the class progressed she was unusually quiet. Beck noticed and quietly asked her what was wrong. She told him it was just cramps from her time of the month, but he didn't buy it. When there were about ten minutes left in the class Jade leaned against him. He noticed she was unusually warm, the way she had been the day before. Suddenly, without warning, Jade threw up all over the floor. Hot tears ran down her cheeks. Sikowitz tried to get everyone out of the room, but Beck and Andre insisted on staying. Beck held Jade close. Andre went and grabbed a garbage can "Just in case," he said. Beck mouthed "thanks" to him. A moment later, Tori can in with the nurse and janitor. "Well," the nurse said, "it looks like someone had the flu. You should go home and sleep. This bug is nasty." "Yeah," Jade said through gritted teeth, "this is the third day I've had it." The nurse told Beck to take her home. He did and as soon as they got home Jade threw up in the grass. She looked so miserable. He took her up to her room and let her put her pajamas on. He took her temperature and it was 102. "Oh Jade, you just can't kick this bug," he said. She looked at him with the most miserable look he had ever seen. "Hey Beck," she asked quietly, "can you maybe rub my back. It hurts so bad right now." "Sure sweetheart, anything you need," he replied. He rubbed her back until she fell asleep. She slept for hours. When she woke up her cramps, stomach ache and soreness were all gone. She still had a horrible head ache, but for the first time in three days, she didn't even vaguely feel like she would throw up. She saw Beck sitting in a chair next to her. She smiled at him. "Hey babe, how are you?" he asked. "I feel so much better. I don't even feel like I might throw up at all and my cramps are gone. I still have an awful headache though," she said. "Well let me take you temperature and see if you still have a fever," he said as he went to get the thermometer. Her temperature was at 101.9. It hadn't gone down at all. She started to shiver and he grabbed an extra blanket and wrapped it around her around her before grabbing her into his warm embrace. He knew her fever must be bothering her because she was never cold. He felt so bad for her. He wanted to switch bodies with her and take away her pain. Soon she fell asleep. Partway through her nap she became very sweaty. He knew this was a good sign. It meant the fever was breaking. When she finally awoke 5 hours later she felt cool, but not cold. He took her temperature and it was 98.8. They knew the worst was behind them.


End file.
